fractured_rascalsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Love Bughouse
Released August 23, 1924 Starring * Farina * Jackie * Joe * Johnny * Mary * Mickey * Pineapple * Sing Joy Story Pineapple is the new kid in town, having been adopted from an orphanage by a beauty salon owner who gives him room and board in exchange for his services in the salon. Thus Pineapple is always seen in his sharp white bellhop-type outfit. After a couple weeks he runs into the boys of the gang, currently Mickey, Joe, Jackie, Johnny, Farina, and Sing Joy, wearing their customary grass skirts. The gang explains that this has been their attire for two years, but recently they are concerned about their appearances, misunderstanding what their girlfriends, including Mary and some of her friends, have been talking and thinking about them. Pineapple claims that all of their flaws can be fixed in the salon, and he can get them in because the boss just fired all the beauticians. Once inside, the gang wreaks havoc. Jackie, Farina, and Sing Joy have a contest to see whose hair can damage the most machines while attempting several bizarre hairstyles. Joe is locked in a steam cabinet by Pineapple, and Mickey attempts to smooth out his freckles with every cream in the shop. A big mess is made in the process. Joe screams to be let out of the steam cabinet. Pineapple winces when he opens the door, and promptly shuts it again. Joe’s grass skirt has shrunk quite a bit. The salon owner returns at this point, and can’t react out of shock for several moments. Mickey says not to worry to Pineapple, the gang has many spare grass skirts stashed about in case of emergencies, which happen with some frequency. Sing Joy darts out to retrieve them. The salon owner regains his wits, and orders Pineapple to turn in his uniform immediately and get out of there. “But I don’t have any other clothes!” he protests. “You can wear a grass skirt like your new juvenile delinquent friends,” responds the owner sarcastically. “And where will I live?” “You can live with us,” offers Farina. “My big brother moved away a little while ago, and you can take his place. I bet you disappear like he did around a year from now.” “Thank you. Um, do you still have his clothes?” “Actually we do. We’re saving them for when I grow into them, but they’d fit you now.” “Good.” Pineapple reflects for a moment. “Uh, what kind of clothes did he have?” “A couple of grass skirts and loincloths. And we also have barrels for when everything is washed at the same time. Same as the rest of our gang. Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it.” Sing Joy returns with some clean grass skirts. Joe changes inside the steam cabinet, while the gang cleans up some and leaves. Pineapple then goes into the cabinet to change, and when he emerges he is humiliated. Without his uniform cap his hair expands into a very good approximation of a large pineapple. In a state of shock, he accepts the invitation to live with Farina. Notes * Spoof of: The Love Bug * Previous Film: Cradle Rockers * Next Film: The Large Metropolis Category:Spoof Films